An Unforgettable Night
by xuxfirefliesxux
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Edward and Bella are spending Thanksgiving with the family, but something's a little off. Edward says some words that Bella doesn't want to hear. Will she understand? Or take off? T for Language!


**A/N: Hey so HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I felt like giving you a story right now while I'm working on "Who is She?" Just like a little Story for the holidays! All-human as always.**

**Oh and I wrote this in one-sitting so this may/will have mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! TWILIGHT = SM, ANYHINTG RECONIZABLE = THE PERSON WHO FOUND THAT. **

**FOOD FROM DINNER – MINE!**

**Enjoy! =]**

BPOV

What have I done in life to deserve someone like him? Edward Masen. My boyfriend of 3 years who surprisingly still loves me, even though I always question it. I'm just plain Bella Swan. You know, generic brown hair and eye color, average body figure, but super nerdy cause I love to read. And yet, I have my greek god boyfriend Edward Masen. Sexy bronze hair, athletic figure, perfect 4.5 GPA, sparkling green eyes, and the personality of a gentleman that every girl wants.

But, lately I feel like he's being somewhat distant than before. Like he's hiding something from me. His words are like what a player says; sweet-talking a girl to change the topic. Oh I HOPE he's not cheating on me.

Better not think about that or else I'll regret it later. Edward's taking me to see his family for Thanksgiving. I feel like a part of the family. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents. Even since my parents died in a car crash -tear- they cared for me as if I was their own. Then there's my best friend Alice. The little pixie filled with enough energy she puts Olympic Runners to shame. She may be short, but she has a heart as big as the world, and a boyfriend to tame it, Jasper. So calm, yet so perfect for her.

After her is my favorite teddy bear Emmett. Very big and muscular, like a giant bear, but so nice one you get to know him. Next to him is his wife Rosalie. She's the kind of girl every girl wants to be; perfect model body, but fierce like a lion when she has to be.

And I love them all the same, but I still love Edward more.

So it's quarter to 6 and Edward should be picking me up from my house in any minute. Guess I should make sure I'm ready to spend Thanksgiving with his/my family.

Attire: black flirty skirt that reaches to my middle of my thigh with a blue bow in the middle and a white tank top with a purple cardigan unbuttoned– check

Cell phone in a tiny black purse – check

Light natural make-up – check

Boyfriend at the doorbell in 3..2..1 –ding dong- - check!

At the door is my Adonis boyfriend in his black skinny jeans and a sexy white dress shirt that compliments him nicely.

"Hello beautiful," he flashes me his signature crooked smile that always makes me blush.

"Same goes for you handsome," I take his hand, as he leads me to his Volvo. He rushed towards the passenger seat and opens it for me. I love the gentleman side of him.

He gets in the car and starts the engine, on his way towards the COOLEST house EVER! But during the whole ride, he looks a little nervous.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I ask very worried because he's going a little slower than his usual 100 mph, which I really don't mind.

"Oh, it's nothing Bella. Just getting lost in the vision of your face. And because I know tonight will be a day you will never forget," See? He's avoiding my question! Normally, he would tell me exactly what is going on, but just compliments me more than usual. Whoa, what's that in his pocket?

"Edward? What's that?" I point towards whatever is sticking out. But then he shoves it deeper into his pocket.

"Oh it's nothing you need to worry about," cue crooked smile that makes me light-headed.

EPOV **(just for a little while!)**

Shit! I almost screwed that up! She almost saw the box with the ring in it. If she saw that, that would screw all my plans tonight. I had everything set up; flowers, table-setting, Esme making her world famous cookies and crème pie. Bella's favorite.

Tonight's the night I'm going to ask Bella to marry me. I love her so much that there are no words to describe her. But I worry that she never sees herself clearly as much as I do. She's my Aphrodite, but she's more than that in my eyes.

And I know that I have been distant to her, but it's the only way I could keep the secret safe. I've been holding this ring ever since Kay's started selling the Leo diamond. And the ring is perfect; the diamond settled right in the middle held by a gold band. The best only for the girl whole brings the true me out.

I just hope everything goes according to plan. As soon as we start our prayer and give our thanks, I'll propose. Then, I lead her to the piano and play a new song I wrote for her. **(I used dreams by yiruma). **Okay, no pressure there. Shoot! She looks so worried. I want to tell her everything's okay, but I one might give her the wrong idea or two screw my plan.

"We're here!" I pull Bella's door open, interlace my hand with her and place a chaste kiss on her lips. Perfection to say the very least!

BPOV

Edward kissing me in front of his house where his family can see us? He's not really into PDA. Hmm…something definitely seems off. Like I said, I guess I'll shrug it off for the night. AS he leads me towards the door, I am bombarded by hugs from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme who smells like my favorite dessert, cookies and crème pie. I notice Edward staring at me while he's with his brothers. Is something wrong with me?

Carlisle comes out and announces it's time for dinner before I register the thought. Edward takes me by the hand and starts blushing redder than I do. What the heck is with that? Then I hear everyone stifling a giggle. What does everyone know that I don't?

Before we take our seats, everyone gathers around the table and it looks so perfect with the flowers I love (lilacs, freesia, blue bells, and forget-me-nots), delicious food, and Esme's world famous cookies and crème pie! (internal YAY!) It's like everything is set for me . . . okay, that's a little weird.

"Ahem, as a tradition, it's time for prayer before we eat and to give our thanks" Carlisle announces.

_One moment of Prayer Later . . ._

"Everyone, give your thanks for this year, past, present, and future. I'll go first. I'm thankful for my wonderful family and the life I am blessed to live," Carlisle says with a smile on his face.

"I'll go next. I'm thankful for my children, my loving husband, and my extended family," Esme states smiling at Jasper and me since we aren't really blood-related family or in-laws.

Then Emmett, "I'm thankful for my beautiful wife Rosalie," which Rosalie replies with "As I am thankful for my teddy bear husband Emmett." And they kiss, but at least it's a little peck.

Alice with her bubbly personality all but yells "I'm thankful for everyone in my family, Jazzy, and my Best Friends Rose and Bella!"

"I'm thankful for all of you accepting me as Alice's boyfriend and how you accept me as family" Jasper says in a calm, yet caring voice.

"I guess it's my turn. I'm thankful for everyone here. For taking care of me when my parents died, and for Edward, always being there whenever I need him." I said with emotions hopefully he could read.

"Aww. Well I guess I'm last. Well, I'm thankful for all of you here, I love you all, my family. But I especially love someone and I would love it if she returned my feelings."

-WHAT? Does he not believe I love him? I guess he finally figured it out that I don't deserve him-

"I hope that I can spend this thanks giving with my soon-to-be wife."

-WHAT! (yes again). His what? I guess when he meant I wouldn't forget this night, he meant he was breaking up with me for someone else-

When I heard his words come out I looked up at him, shock on my face, took my hand back from him and ran. I just ran out towards the forest. I didn't care where I was going, all I know is that I didn't want to be there. I faintly hear someone calling me back, but I don't care, I mean nothing to him now.

Subconsciously, I'm running towards our meadow. I think there I'll just go curl up in a ball and die. . . not like he cares anymore.

EPOV **(surprise! I threw this is!)**

What the Hell? What did I say that made her run? Could she not understand I love her? Then I remembered, "my soon to be wife." SHIT! She must have interpreted that I was breaking up with her for someone else. All my plans ruined. But before I start breaking down, everyone is yelling at me.

"GO FIND HER AND EXPLAIN!"

I took off into the forest, in the exact path she took just yelling.

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" Where the heck could she take off? Hey wait, this is the path towards our meadow. I know a faster way there so maybe I can get there before her.

BPOV

I'm at the meadow, but I start crying uncontrollably. I thought he knew I loved him, and I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. I lay back on a tree, not caring what will happen and just stay there. I see some figure there walking up to me. And oddly enough, it looks like Edward.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Oh my gosh, it is Edward. Why is he worried about me?

"What do you want Edward? Shouldn't you be with your _fiancée? _" I spat at that word.

"Well, I would, but she's ran away and now is not even looking at me. "

What the hell does he mean by that? I frown at the thought and tense up, avoiding any contact. But then he grabs me by my wrists, lifts me up, and kisses me. But it's not like any kiss he's given me before. It feels like there's passion and love here.

As soon as we break apart, I let my emotions run wild. "What the hell was that for?"

"Bella! Don't you get it? It's You! It's always been you! There is no one else in the world I'd rather spend my life with!"

"But-"

"When I meant 'soon to be wife,' I meant you! I was going to propose, but then you ran without warning. Bella, I love you, heart and soul, and no one else can make me change that decision."

Did he really mean that? Or is it just some trick to play with my heart? Oh my god. He isn't . . . He's on one knee . . .

"Bella, I know you may not think I love you but, I know I love you. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the box I saw earlier. It was beautiful. Then I realized it was the Leo diamond. And it was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seem. So that's why he's been so distant and hiding from me. Tears welded up in my eyes right before I could reply.

"Yes" He picked me up in circles and kissed every part of me from the neck and up.

"Now, I really can be thankful for my soon-to-be wife. I love you Bella Masen."

"I love you too Edward, and hmm that has a ring to it."

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR NIGHT WITH THE FAMILY!**

**And yeah I know this is pretty late.**


End file.
